futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ScarletScarabX/archive1
Welcome! File:Futuramalol.jpg Hi, I have placed this image up for deletion because it links nowhere. If you don't want it deleted, Discuss it here: Futurama Wiki: Deletions or place the image on a page it will be fine on. Otherwise it is a waste of space. Keep up your good editing, Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:42, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't want you to get angry with me. I have had an idea. Put it on your own user page. With your permission, I will do it for you. It will not have to be deleted. Is that OK with you? Please respond here, not on my talk page. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:51, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Adminship If you want to become a Sysop, you have to apply for it. Go to the sidebar, community and then requests for adminship. I will change the feautured article later. Solar Dragon (Talk) 05:12, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Also, I wouldn't bother applying yet. You have no chance. There are members better than you and who have been on longer. Could you please vote for the nominee already up there though? Solar Dragon (Talk) 05:21, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Images No, its nothing wrong. i just moved them into a more convenient place. If you see there is a blank image space in an infobox, could you put an image related to the episode there first and then put all other images next to or near their related text in the article. Thank You, Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:26, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Signing your name When you sign your name, please can you use your actual username or link it to your userpage instead of putting Philip J. Fry as your signature, Thank you Solar Dragon (Talk) 05:22, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Spelling Hi, I've been noticing you have a lot of spelling, capitalization and grammar issues. Can you please see if your spell checker is working? When a word is underlined in red, it means your word is spelled wrong. If you right click the underlined word, it will suggest a list of correctly spelled words. If you can do this it will save me a lot of trouble correcting your errors and you won't get upset that I'm fixing your entries. Thanks a lot! -- Dhalia 02:16, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :I didn't know there was a spellchecker on wiki! Solar Dragon (Talk) 11:33, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::When you write things it doesn't give you the red underlined word if it's spelled wrong? Are you using Firefox? -- Dhalia 14:14, 28 June 2009 (UTC) me either i just write what i feel not really say (Phillip J. Fry 13:27, 28 June 2009 (UTC)) :OK. You do add helpful things, just check your spelling to make it easier on the rest of us. Thanks again :) Dhalia 14:14, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ok i'll try. and i don't have firefox it doesn't do that. (Phillip J. Fry 14:15, 28 June 2009 (UTC)) :Oh, I see. Another way to spell check is to write your article in Microsoft Word or some other word processing program and spell check it there. -- Dhalia 14:22, 28 June 2009 (UTC) i know but i don't have them(Phillip J. Fry 14:26, 28 June 2009 (UTC)) :What, you don't have WORD? Microsoft Word? Everyone does unless they have a MAC in which case they will have Apple's version of WORD. Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:40, 28 June 2009 (UTC) no wordpad or notepad are word or perfect free(Phillip J. Fry 14:40, 28 June 2009 (UTC))